1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to mounting apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a retainer device. The retainer device consists of a plurality of clip members and stud members. Some of the clip members are mounted to a utility belt, while the stud members are mounted to tools. The tools with the stud members can quickly engage with and disengage from the clip members on the utility belt for work purposes. Some of the clip members are also mounted to a wall. The tools with the stud members can quickly engage with and disengage from the clip members on the wall for storage purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous mounting apparatuses have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,016 to Lisowski; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,389 to Wang; U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,866 to Aschow and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,121 to Tackett all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.